Optical fiber technology is used in a variety of applications such as telecommunication, computer, and medical applications. The basic elements included in an optical data communications system include a transmitter, optical cable with connectors, and a receiver. The transmitter converts the electrical signal to a light signal that travels through the optical cable to the receiver. The receiver converts the optical signal back into an electrical signal. The light receiving and emitting ends of the optical fibers are housed in fiber ferrules.
The fiber ferrule at the light receiving end of the bundle is coupled to a light detecting device via an optical interface unit. Likewise, the fiber ferrule at the light emitting end of the bundle is coupled to a light emitting device via an optical interface unit.
Several optical interface technologies and consortiums have evolved that provide a standardized interfaces between two optical fiber cables, however, such standardized interfaces do not necessarily provide solutions for the coupling of light between a fiber and an optoelectronic device.